For the love of the moon
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: I wrote this when i was ill so its only short but sweet. Y


For the love of the moon  
  
Sakura looked down at the sleeping moon guardian, tubes in his arm, a monitor beeping near by. Tears clouded her eyes this was all her fault, Yukito put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled down at her gently. "He'll get better, I know it, Yue would never leave you."  
  
Yue and Yukito had only been separated for a few days before the accident that had put Yue into a comer had occurred.  
  
Sakura had been walking to school with Yue, Yukito and Shaolan. Shaolan had come over from Hong Kong to visit her, they were walking along talking, and Shaolan had crossed into the road without looking. A car had screeched round the corner, Yue had ran out into the road and pushed Shaolan clear, taking the blow full on himself. If only she had been quicker, Sakura felt she might have been able to do something about the accident with the cards but shock had turned her to stone.  
  
The doctors had said it was amazing that Yue had survived such an accident. Yue had become a well-known local artist and writer so the incident had made the newspapers the next morning. Sakura still remembered screaming Yue's name and completely ignoring Shaolan as she ran to Yue's side, his long white ponytail spilt in all directions, his dark blue eyes (which was the colour they turned when Yue was not using his powers, so it was easier for him to look a little more normal) had been wide with shock.  
  
Sakura remembered taking his hand in hers, and those last few words he had spoken to her. 'I . . love you. . Sakura.' Then his eyes had closed.  
  
This was the first time that Sakura had managed to bring herself to come and see Yue, but the doctors had asked that every one he knew should try talking to him to hopefully get a reaction and wake him up. Even now though she had refused to go by herself and Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya and Kero had come with her.  
  
Kero poked his head out of Sakura's backpack and then floated over to the comatose Yue. "Well, how is he, Kero-chan?" asked Tomoyo gently.  
  
"Magically and physically, Yue appears to be fine, but it's like he's trapped in a dream or something," answered Kero quietly.  
  
Yukito knelt down in front of Sakura. "Do you want us to leave you alone with Yue-san for a few moments?"  
  
When Sakura nodded, the others quietly left the room. Sakura sat down on the chair next to Yue's bedside. She reached out and gently took one of his long thin hands in her small one. Then she quietly stroked his hair with her free hand for a few minutes before she spoke.  
  
"Yue-chan . . it's all my fault you're stuck here in this bed."  
  
In response to her voice, his eyelids seamed to flicker ever so slightly. Sakura sucked in a breath and watched Yue for a few moments, but nothing further happened so she decided to try speaking to him some more and see if this raised another reaction. "I . . I love you too Yue, I have for a long . . time deep down, and when you . . got heart I thought my whole world was falling apart. . . it was only then that I realised I love you . . I really do, so much, so, Yue, please wake up for me."  
  
She gently placed a kiss on Yue's forehead. The tears spilt from her eyes, rolled down her face and quietly cascaded onto Yue's cheek. When Sakura moved back from this emotional kiss, Yue was looking back up at her. She gasped in delight.  
  
"Yue. . "  
  
Paralysed for a moment in delight and shock, Sakura then ran to the door and yelled into the hallway, "Doctor!"  
  
Tomoyo and the others came back into the room with her, Yue looked up at them all and managed a wan smile. Eventually his eyes fell on Sakura and they suddenly shone with feeling.  
  
The doctor entered Yue's room and began to bustle about him. After examining Yue for quite some time, the doctor stepped back and turned smiling to Sakura and the others. "Yue-san is going to be fine, it may take a while before he talks, but I think his progress should become more rapid from now on."  
  
Sakura grabbed the doctor's hand and squeezed it tightly, then went quickly to Yue's side, where she took his hand and squeezed that one tightly too, to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Her eyes widened as Yue squeezed her hand back slightly, Sakura looked down into the moon guardian's eyes and smiled at him. The doctor watched carefully as Yue managed a small smile in response and then he spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"Sakura-san, I think that you should be the one to take care of Yue-san, he responded to you so he is likely to recover more quickly in your presence."  
  
Sakura looked at the doctor her face wore an expression of sadness. "I'd like to take care of Yue-chan, but I have school."  
  
"That's alright, I can talk to your teachers and have them send your work home for you to do," said the doctor, smiling.  
  
"And I can help you with catching up," said Tomoyo, also smiling.  
  
"Me too, and I'm sure our father will want to help," said Touya. "If you really want to take care of Yue-kun, Sakura-chan, then he can have my room and I'll go and stay with Yukito for a while."  
  
Yukito looked up at the mention of his name and added his own voice to the conversation. "That's fine by me, and my grandparents already offered you a room if you ever wanted it."  
  
Sakura looked around at all those who loved her and would support her if she wanted to take care of Yue and she found that she really did want to do that until he got better. Hopefully, she would be closer to him even after he was well. "Mina . . ."  
  
The doctor interrupted what Sakura was going to say.  
  
"So, Sakura-san, stay by the side of the one you love and help him." He grinned at her.  
  
Yue tightened his grip on Sakura's hand, and when she looked down, his eyes were pleading. "Alright."  
  
Several months later, Yue returned to Sakura's home. When he arrived in the ambulance, Sakura could only watch as her brother carefully carried the moon guardian up the stairs and very gently lowered him onto the bed. Sakura then moved past Touya to gently cover Yue's slender form with the duvet. Finally, she smiled down at him. "Welcome home, Yue-chan."  
  
Speech was still not coming to Yue with ease, so it surprised Sakura when he spoke.  
  
"Arigato, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura beamed at him. "Oh Yue-chan, you're starting to speak quicker, that's wonderful."  
  
Yue smiled back. "Little bit."  
  
"Still that's something, and I'll be here to help you improve," she told him, smiling confidently  
  
Touya smiled at his sister, she was so determined to see the man she loved recover and Touya had no doubt that, with Sakura by his side, Yue would recover quickly indeed.  
  
The doctor came to the house many times over the next few months to check Yue. He said that he was pleased with Yue's progress and more often than not surprised at its speed.  
  
Ten months after the accident, it was almost time for Sakura's birthday. Presents were being bought or made for the occasion, and preparations for the party that was to be held in Sakura's honour were in full motion.  
  
Yue was secretly working hard on his surprise for his beloved mistress, they had not yet discussed his words before the darkness had consumed him, nor had they talked about the ones that had stirred him from his coma. There had never seemed to be a correct or private moment to discuss a subject so delicate.  
  
Touya stepped into what had now officialy become Yue's room: after several months of being together, Touya and Yukito had decided to get their own place. Therefore Yue had inherited Touya's old room. Yue looked up at as Touya entered the room.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Touya asked.  
  
Yue nodded and placed a brightly wrapped package in his lap, then glanced at Touya from the bed. "Do you think Sakura-chan is going to like my three surprises?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Touya nodded, as he carefully lifted the moon angel off the bed. "Yes, I think she'll like them very much."  
  
Yue placed his arms round Touya's neck and they went down into the living room. Touya placed Yue carefully into a chair and Yue smiled up at him gratefuly.  
  
"Thank you, Touya-kun. So, where is the birthday girl?"  
  
"In the garden, I'll go and fetch her," said Fugitaka quietly.  
  
"Thank you," Yue whispered.  
  
Fugitaka went out into the garden in search of his daughter and her friends. Shortly afterwards, Sakura came running in, closely followed by Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito, Shaolan and then lastly Fugitaka. Sakura practicaly flew over to Yue's side and hugged him. Yue gently hugged her back. After a moment she released him, and Yue handed her the brightly wrapped present.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura beamed at him, carefully opened the package, and discovered inside a book. The cover had been painted by Yue, it was a picture of Yue in his true form as the Moon Guardian of the Star cards, seated on a crescent moon. There were cherry trees beneath him, and a woman dressed in pink with wings was positioned on the right side of the cover. She was flying towards Yue with her hand outstretched and he had his reaching out in response. Sakura read the title out loud. "The Moon Angel and the Cherry Blossom Angel. By Yue Tsuzuki." Her heart almost stopped beating for a moment at the beauty of the painting. Then, her eyes brimming with happiness and tears, she looked up at him.  
  
Yue smiled back at her. "It's a love story. Nobody else has a copy yet, this one is especially for you, the others all have a different cover."  
  
Sakura hugged Yue again. "Arigato." (Thank you.)  
  
"You're welcome, but that's not all, don't you want to know what the offical title looks like?" Yue said teasingly.  
  
Dumbly, Sakura nodded. Yue stood up: Sakura gasped, everyone else merely smiled. Yue smiled down at her.  
  
"Call up the fly card, Sakura."  
  
Sakura did so obediently, too shocked to do anything else. She was trying desperately to contain herself, Yue could stand up again, this was fantastic. He walked towards her, only a few small steps, but Sakura smiled widely. Yue glowed white, her magical circle appeared under them and then Yue's true form was stood before her. He gently took hold of her shoulders. Sakura was amazed, Yue could finally transform, this was even better than his abillity to walk again, this meant, according to what Eriol had told Sakura after her questions, that Yue was well on his way to a full recovery. His voice, husky and low, cut off her thoughts.  
  
"It looks like this."  
  
The Windy card and Glow card floated out. Windy created a small breeze, blowing Yue's hair about him whilst Glow sent out little orbs of light. Yue, still holding Sakura's shoulders, extended his wings slightly from his back and then gently pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes went wide with shock, and then closed as the sensation filled her. It was a warm soft feeling, just like a summer breeze, her heart was thumping, her hands found Yue's waist and went round it. This kiss was nothing like Shaolan's, not desperate and possessive, or embarrased, it was confident, gentle and undemanding, Yue's kiss told her that he was willing to stop when Sakura said so, and he wouldn't take more than Sakura was willing to give. Sakura drew herself closer to Yue as the kiss ended, and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Yue-chan . . ."  
  
But her sentence was interrupted by a sudden explossion of "How dare you!" from Shaolan's direction.  
  
Yue's cool lilac eyes fell on the boy who stood before him. "If I had been able to show Sakura how I felt about her in any lesser way then I would have, but I couldn't."  
  
Yue then looked down on the small female who was still clinging to him. "Forgive me, Sakura-chan, if I have done anything that has upset you or that went against your wishes."  
  
As Yue tried to move away from Sakura, her grip about his waist tightened. Startled, Yue looked down. Sakura gazed up into his lavender shaded eyes and gathered her courage. "Yue-chan, you did nothing to displease me, in fact I liked it. I'm sorry, Shaolan-chan, I should have told you sooner, from the moment that acccident happened and Yue said those words, my heart was trying to tell me that Yue was the one that I really loved, not you, he has been the one that has always been there when I needed advice. When I missed you or when I wanted to cry in private, I knew I could cry on Yue's shoulder and he would tell no one. I'm sorry, Shaolan- chan, and I apologise to you too, Yue."  
  
With the loss of Sakura's affection, Shaolan saw red. "Don't come crawling back to me if that iceberg breaks your heart."  
  
"Yue isn't an iceberg anymore," Sakura answered calmly. Shaolan huffed and then he stormed out of the house. Touya tried hard not to look triumphant and failed miserably.  
  
Yue was frozen to the spot, disbelief written all over his face. "Yue . . ." he said quietly. "You didn't call me Yue-chan, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled up at him and said gently, "I know, Yue, that's because I love you."  
  
Yue's eyes went wide with shock. "Sakura."  
  
"Yue, I love you." Sakura stood on tip toes and Yue inclined his head. Sakura glued her lips to his. She felt Yue's hair suddenly fly loose from its usual braid. Sakura moved back and Yue touched his hair with surprise. Windy suddenly grinned mischievously. Sakura gasped as Yue's free hair was uplifted by a sudden breeze and blew about him.  
  
"I take it you wanted my hair down?" he said quietly to Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushed. "I wondered what it looked like, yes."  
  
Yue smiled. "Well, now you know, and I love you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura hugged her moon guardian, Yue hugged her back and then Sakura looked up into his eyes once again. She belatedly remembered the others and looked around the living room - but it was empty. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
Yue shrugged. "I don't know but I'm glad we're alone."  
  
Sakura looked back into those lavender eyes and smiled shyly in agreement.  
  
Yue looked into the depths of Sakura's eyes, so like emeralds, and saw her love for him shining there. He took this as encouragement. "Sakura, will you go out with me?"  
  
Sakura nodded her agreement. Yue smiled with relief and brought his wings round them, cutting them off from the outside world and anyone who might be watching. They then sealed the bond of their newfound love with a gentle and private kiss . 


End file.
